This invention relates to the field of fireproof filing cabinets.
Conventional file cabinets, used commonly in homes and offices, have a door or drawer front that retracts and slides into a compartment, to expose an open shelf that can be used for binder storage or side tab files. Conventional fireproof cabinets have a joint at the front wall that interlocks with the door to keep the interior from exceeding 350° F. when exposed to a temperature of 1,700° F. for one hour. There has not previously been a door or drawer front that can be retracted into a compartment because of the requirement of ajoint at the front. There is a need for a conventional filing cabinet that is also fireproof. The present invention meets that need.
The present invention provides a fireproof filing cabinet which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art. These advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.